Forum:Weapons as of 1.3
so, I'm pretty new to modding bl... am I correct in saying that only weapons that are classified "LEGIT" in gearcalc are usable in game? or is it ones that let you pick specific parts? because, if it's that, then how do you spawn unique weapons with different accessories or scopes or stuff? my basic question is, what is legal in-game? ~Z :by design, anything one can build with gear calculator can be used in the game. to answer your question, all is legal in a single player game. if you want to play well with others it is best to stick with believable mods. dueling is useless in my opinion other than for the steam cheev and knockbacking fellow players over obstacles but there will always be that ever annoying adoring fan who wants to duel you with his (its) stock scorpio. enjoy! 01:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : I think my question may have been misunderstood... as an example: say I wanted to make a Patton revolver, I pick Patton from the Item Grade dropdown in gearcalc. it auto-populates all the boxes with this information: gd_customweapons.Retail_Weapons.CustomWeap_Revolver_Patton gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.UniqueParts.Patton_grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel1 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock2 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc_none gd_weap_revolver_pistol.UniqueParts.Patton_Material gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.PrefixU_blank gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleU_Retail_Patton 1 5 0 63 which is all fine and good. But say I wanted a Patton with barrel5 instead of barrel1. gearcalc doesn't allow this change. does that mean that the Patton can't spawn with any parts besides what gearcalc allows? the weapon I'm really trying to make is actually a Patton Chimera, but I can't seem to make that work. Also, I'm really interested in putting The Dove together with some other weapons. I don't really play that much online, but I'm more interested in the art of modding my own weapons, stock/scorpio or not. ~Z That is correct. Patton has very little variability in-game, a limitation that Gearcalc enforces. If you want to put and and the Chimera accessory (don't recall it at the moment) all on the same weapon, you can construct that chimeric abomination in WillowTree, but not in Gearcalc. Chimeric abominations are generally outside of the scope of this wiki. Dämmerung 21:43, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :before the patch i added patton grip to about everything. as of now the patton has restrictions imposed. dove as well although dove/hornet occurs naturally if one has glacial patience. true mo'n'sters such as one might find here are a thing on the past. mores the pity. 21:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I will defer to the evil Dr. in all further matters teratological. Or even terato-illogical. Dämmerung 22:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :: :The only problem with building it inside WT, is that sometimes they don't show up ingame, correct? I used the Patton as an example, but it seems that most every Unique/Pearlescent/Legendary gun is extremely limited through gearcalc. And am I correct in saying that that is something that's circumventable by making Scorpio weapons? ~Z :And what are the limitations of Scorpio guns? I've been trying to make them, and hexing them to the right level and everything, but it seems like my game always deletes them anyway... What am I doing wrong? ~Z 03:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hello? ~Z 02:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) i admit to knowing nothing of/about scorpio nor stock weapons. using these makes no sense to me. they are not governed by the rules of the game. that said however comma _someone_ reading this should know _something_. 03:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) : Gonna repeat myself: abominations are generally outside of the scope of this wiki. Someone reading this might know something. Or you could post to the craigslist one-night-stands board, and probably have about the same return rate. Dämmerung 05:05, February 6, 2012 (UTC)